


[Podfic:] Our Pleasure

by smirkingcat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/pseuds/smirkingcat
Summary: Theo likes to watch as the layers of Draco's formality melt away as he relaxes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic:] Our Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433098) by [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn). 



> Podfic Bingo Card Square: Random Fic   
>  because somewhere it has to start right? 

Cover Art provided by smirkingcat.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/our%20pleasure.mp3) | **Size:** 9.77 MB | **Duration:**
10:50 
  * [Podbook](https://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/our%20pleasure.m4a) | **Size:** 15.8 MB | **Duration:** 10:50

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Listening.


End file.
